1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable drinking water container with a filtration device and, more particularly, to a plastic bottle that can be filled from municipal water sources through a filter located at the bottom, thereby filtering the water prior to entry into the container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today the world population has minimal faith in the purity of domestic potable water supplies available from a faucet or drinking fountain. This is demonstrated by the explosion of the bottled water industry. In the United States alone, sales of single use water bottles have exceeded 15 billion dollars per year. The use of aforementioned single use bottle water containers is extremely costly, amounting to as much as $10 per gallon of water compared to about 1 cent per gallon of municipal water. Moreover, single use plastic water bottles present a significant environmental concern with only 10% of single use water bottles being recycled. The lack of recycling accounts for over 60 million bottles being deposited in our landfills every day. New York State department of Environmental Conservation reports that, in 2005, manufacturing of these plastic bottles released more than 800,000 metric tons of greenhouse gasses into our atmosphere. And, the oil used to make the bottles sold in the state of New York during 2005 would provide enough gasoline for 120,000 cars to run for an entire year. Finally, most single use bottles are made out of PET (polyethylene Terephthalate) which presents a serious health concern due to the potential leaching of antimony trioxide into the water that is subsequently consumed from the plastic bottles.